


Watch Me Whip

by Teeth_Tongue_And_Gums



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dads Dancing, Domestic, Fluff, Gratuitous Cussing, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teeth_Tongue_And_Gums/pseuds/Teeth_Tongue_And_Gums
Summary: The Makara boys teaching their papa how to do a lil dance and Honkdad has so many Feelings for his babies.





	Watch Me Whip

“C’mon you just gotta- YAH! And then you just kinda fuckin… sway, like this.”

You blink at your youngest, then look to your oldest to see him demonstrate for you once again. What kind of shit is this? Kids these days and their stupid dances and their even stupider names! What even is a nay-nay? Why did you agree to this?

“What exactly the fuck?”

Kurloz rolls his eyes so hard it makes you swear they nearly get stuck in the back of his skull. Gamzee throws his noodly ass arms up and groans with all this exasperation in his voice. How fucking rude.

“It ain’t even that HARD, papa! Come on, lemme just…”

Your littlest one is grabbing for your wrists and you hold them out to him, let him maneuver you where he wants. Cutest little shit, he is. You can’t stand it! If anybody you knew could see you like this… but he looks to be so focused with what he’s doing, pinching his tongue between his crooked ass teeth as he gets you positioned. You would KILL for him.

“Now… just up and step out to the side like you’re like to stomp on a motherfucker’s head. And when you do it, just kinda throw your fuckin fist out, but like, twist that shit and lean a little bit.”

You give Kurloz a look like “do I have to?” to which, he gives you this damn-ass, bright and excited face and kinda scoots his fingers at you with both hands as if to say, “Go on, go on!” You roll your eyes and sigh, then you try to emulate what your boys have shown you almost a hundred times by now.

You step out and throw your fist out with a little twist, feeling stiff and more than a little bit silly. But Kurloz claps and beams at you and it’s STUPID how warm you feel in your chest to see how pleased your boy is with you. You look at Gamzee and the lil fucker is bouncing on his toes.

“YEAH PAPA! Now just fuckin... “ he demonstrates that little swaying motion and you try to copy, moving more with your chest than the rest of you as you sway and wave your hand.

“Like this?

“YOU DID IT! GO PAPA! GET THE FUCK DOWN WITH YOUR BAD SELF!”

You definitely aren’t grinning like an idiot and you most certainly aren’t warm in the face! Stupid! This all so stupid!


End file.
